


The Armageddon of Infinite Dreams

by Shimura_Rei



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Non-Perverted Issei, Op Issei, Other, Overpowered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimura_Rei/pseuds/Shimura_Rei
Summary: [so this is a Op-Non-Perverted Issei Also he has a Peerage][Ophis x Issei x Bennia x 666 x Leviathan]<- Main Haremts between these 4 girls and Ophis being the alpha[Experimental][This story would start when he is kuoh, he already knows about the supernatural]Re-write.





	1. Chapter I - Season I

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Warning ????? <\- i guess?
> 
> I don't own High School DxD all rights goes to the author : Ichiei Ishibumi 
> 
> He will get Overpowerd near the middle of the fic.  
> he will start as super strong and he will start as Age: 12  
> He will also not meet Rias Gremory until he goes to Kuoh Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *More Touhou References*

In the city of Kuoh, in the nation of Japan, there was a prestigious school named Kuoh Academy it used to be a all girls school however for _cough_ Plot Reasons _cough_ it turned into a co-ed school just a year ago which brought many negative attention due to the amount of perverted males applying not to learn, but to look at the variety of the beautiful female students of Kuoh. They believed that because it used to be a all girls school they wouldn't have a problem getting a girlfriend.

But alas they were wrong, so very very wrong

Even though the male to female ratio was 1:6 the females refused to lower their standards for a guy who believed that all they had to do was have a 'Mother Fucking Shit Piece'. With that being said only few males dared to try anything thanks to the Kendo Club which doubly acted as the school discipline committee to ward off the zealous males who overstepped the boundaries, after that perverted acts decreased drastically.    

I mean a few Bokken and Shinai to certain sensitive male parts would do that right?

Currently in class 2-C it was lunch in a few minutes and it seemed everyone's perception of time was moving slowly. The teachers voice boring everyone as he spoke as the clock was ticking 1 tick per day, the atmosphere was mundane, the students waited for a miracle of some sorts for them to get them out of class.

And as if God has listened to their prayers 3 knocks were made at the door that broke through the teacher's lesson, as everyone's head snapped towards the door,so fast you would think that their heads popped off. The teacher stooped what they were doing and approached the door. Opening the door he gasped in shock and remembrance. _'How could something so important slip out of my mind'._ Walking back to his desk he cleared his throat and addressed the students.

"Today we have two new students joining us at Kuoh today"

The moment that left the teachers mouth people started to talk immediately.

"A new student?"

"I wonder if they are cute"

"Is it a Boy or a Girl"

"Please god don't say it’s another perv"

Clapping his hands together the chatter seized at once as the conversations were cut off by the teacher

"No please quiet down please. Now if you can please enter young man and young lady and kindly introduce yourself"

As the word 'Young Man' and 'Young Lady' there were mixed reactions almost half of the class groaned, the other half were excited that they were getting a female for a change. The two of them walked inside the boy had black hair, and he was tall for a second year, standing about 5'7  and even though his uniform was covering most of his body you can see the outline of his muscles, he had two earnings and had a ring on his ring finger. The girl was short standing at about 4'4 she had long black hair and wore the standard kuoh uniform with slight modifications, in which they were a bit gothic she also had a ring on her ring finger. They didn't look like much but what caught everyone's attention was their expression, or the lack of expression   

Their eyes were half closed as they simply stared into the class, with no smile, and no light in their eyes they just held a apathetic stare that sent shivers down the spine of every student they almost looked like they could look into your soul. And it’s not that the new kids didn’t like the classmates, their just stressed about a situation with a certain red haired girl.  

"..Hyoudou Gehenna Lilith Issei..." "Hyoudou Gehenna Lilith Ophis..." they both said in front of the class lacking any emotions. And once again sending shivers down everyone's back.

"Uh" the teacher began trying to break the silence that hung over the classroom "If you have any questions for them please raise your hand and I will call on you" the class was very hesitant at first until one of the student raised their hands

"Why are you joining us at the middle of the school year?" a girl asked what was probably on most of everyone's mind

"....Transferred" was their one word answer, they replied simultaneously their voice cold and apathetic. The girl shuddered hearing the voice  

The next question was asked by a young man with glasses and shaggy clothing

"Judging by your names are you siblings?"

"He/She is my mate" They replied again with the most coldest voice ever.

The teacher once again began to ask something from them

"Can you two tell something to the class"  I don't know what the teacher was expecting but their answers sent chills right down their backs like they saw the worst nightmare.

“Pick on Ophis I kill you, Peek on Ophis I will cut your fingers off one by one and then kill you, touch Ophis and I will rip you inside out, try to take Ophis away.... I will Pull your spine and your skull out of your asshole" replied Issei with his voice filled with malice.

Then the girl replied "...... Issei is mine...... you steal and i will...... kill you......."

Their answers were not expected, and what more is that it’s not a threat... it’s a promise.

-Flashback Time'

_"Hey gurl com with us, y'a wan'a hane fun.?" as a drunk man tried to tried to sway Ophis but to be stopped by Issei's hand gripping the hand tightly imprinting his hand mark in his bone_

_"oi whatchu taching"_

_"....Issei... Kill"_

"*Sigh* Goodbye.... human..."

As he said that he punched the guy in the face and made him tumble on the ground

_"Once I get my hands on you Imma have fun with tha gurlhehehehahahehaeha"_

_Which Issei responded by cutting up his both of his hands, as he did that you could see that the flesh were cut completely by 3 x 3 as they flew everywhere and blood splattered on the walls and rained down on Issei._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA my hsnd my and fa"_

_The man couldn't think or speak clearly due to the agonising pain, the pain was unbearable something unimaginable._

_"...Die"_

_And Issei finally put the man out of his misery by crushing his head into the wall as his brain splattered and smeared everywhere_.

-End Flashback-

"......" "......" the both stood silently and the class was also silent for the first time well that is until the bell rung, they left and headed to the student council room.

"Woah they were a bit creepy"

"Did you see how they talked? They sounded like a doll"  
  
“Wait...Mate…?”

"I don't care, I just wanted teach to stop talking"

They can hear all the positive and negative things that they were talking about, not that they cared anyways the only reason he and Ophis were here is because of they had a bone to pick off of Gremory. As he was doing a inner monologue they reached the student council * _Knock. Knock, Knock*_ after three knocks they heard a feminine voice telling them to come in.

"....Hi Sona" Issei said not bothering to say her fake name

"Ah Hyoudou-Sama, and your sister Ophis-san what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you two today?"

"I have a bone to pick on Gremory. " As those two words left his mouth you could feel the pressure in the room increase due to the intense aura he was emitting, inside everyone's mind they were screaming to run away as fast and far as possible.

"Ah... Gremory Rias right? why do you need to see her?"

"Try to force... Shirone into peerage.... even if she is mine...."

The pressure was getting intense and intense every second the air was so thick you could almost touch it.

"Kill....Gremory...." Said Ophis with her usual emotionless tone.

"I'm sorry but you can't kill Gremory. As it is against the Law and the Rules but why don’t you go and give them a friendly visit"

At that moment, Issei was showing one of the most evilest grin ever, and if looks could kill well... you'll be dead 15 times that face showed no mercy, no one is safe from the wrath of Issei and Ophis. As they were about to leave they heard a knock on the door. and everyone tensed up hoping it wasn't Rias, well because they do not want to be in the crossfire of the storm.

"Kaichou i'm coming in" said a unknown voice.

"Ah Saji come in, and please don't do anything annoying right now"

There came in a blond man with nothing special or anything except he has a sacred gear.

"Sona...where is Gremory....." Said Issei.

"Oi newby don't just speak with kaichou so casually!"

"Saji, quiet. they are in the old building Hyoudou and Ophis sama"

"Okay.... let’s go my mate"

".....ok"

As they left everyone let go of their breaths they didn't know they were holding in. The pressure dispersed like there was nothing to begin with.

"Kaichou, who were they?"

"Somebody you shouldn't mess with, the prince of the dark I think was his name, and that girl…. That was someone you don’t want to know."

**-Skip To ORC club-**

As the two of them approached the old building Issei new in order to prove a point he needs to show who is superior, so he summoned his battle clothing which was a Victorian style Gothic clothing and his hair changed from black to pitch black, he also had a blindfold covering his eyes, on his left arm he had a tattoo that said 1 on it, he also pulled out his **[Grimoire of Last Occultism]** in case things get a bit chaotic and finally he increased his aura. Ophis also increased the aura a bit, she also changed the look of her clothing, Ophis changed into her Gothic clothing (the one in the anime and manga). And had a tattoo that had the number 2 on her left arm "...I sense Shirone in there.

**-Inside the Building-**

"Rias! what’s this pressure?!" said a blond haired boy with a bishounen face. His name was Kiba

"I don't know and I don't want to find out!" said a long red haired girl obviously scared. Her name was Rias Gremory the younger sister of the Maou Lucifer.    
  
“Mmmm this pressure….” said a black haired girl in a sultery voice her name is Akeno, Rias’s queen

"Issei-san......is here" said a petite white haired girl she wore the usual Kuoh uniform

"Do you know this person who is coming her-"

The red hair couldn't even finish her sentence as the door was blasted open and there stood Issei and Ophis in their full glory as they stood there scanning the area. Until they spotted Shirone.

"Shirone..... come over here.... we came to rescue..."

The petite white haired girl now known as Shirone, teared up and jumped towards them as she was enveloped by a hug by the two of them. "Its ok.... why? because i am here" (Anyone get that reference?)

"Issei-san... Ophis-san... I, T-they threaten t-to kill sis....."

"Ophis.... can you take Shirone back home... and call everyone back..... I think I need to talk to this spoiled brat..."

"Okay Issei.... come on Shirone.... let’s go home...."

"*Snif* Okay..."

As they both left Issei's face went from soft and caring to blank and apathetic, through the eyes screamed and promised murder.  

"Hello...Gremory......... I am Issei Lilith Gehenna Hyoudou or most commonly known **[Prince Of The Darkness - Last Of Trinity]** let’s talk shall we...about your spoiled and selfish behavior, and why you kidnapped her."

"Y-you have n-n-no right to t-talk to me! I a-am the sister of t-the maou!"

"I don't care.... you touched something precious to me."

"Y-you d-dare I wil-”  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, once again Issei interrupted her by raising his aura and looking straight into her eyes

"Now.... Gremory Rias.....Why did you touch something precious to me....."

"I n-need her! she’s strong.... B-But she wasn't able to become one of my peerage members I bet shes useless to you so hand her t-to me! If you don’t hand her to me I’m going to kill her and her sister tomorrow" Rias said with a afraid yet smug tone  
  
He opened his Grimoire and started to rehearse a ‘chant’ “Supernatural Contract Entity: 7394 **{Doll of Judgement: Alice}** ” As Issei finished the ‘chant’ 13 blond haired dolls wearing white and blue dresses with holy lances appeared out of nowhere.  Everyone in the room tensed up as they felt the holy aura.  
“Now devils i’ll give you a choice, lower your weapons and never come near us again. OR feel the wrath of the **[Grimoire of Last Occultism]** now chose devils for I feel kind enough to show mercy”  
  
**-Rias’s POV-** **  
** **  
** Dammit I don’t know what or who he is but that name rings a bell… Trinity… Trinity means Father, Son and Holy Spirit…. But that makes no sense Trinity…. It could also mean 3 Infinity but that also doesn’t make sense the only people with infinite power is Ophis and the Great Red…. this makes no sense at all…. And this aura... we’re not going to win “ORC…. Stand down we don’t stand a chance” “B-but” “I said stand down!” “Yes buchou” Dammit i wanted that damn cat in my peerage, hehehe maybe I can ask brother to bribe him or even threaten him. “Hehehehe good, now you are to not come near us in a 20 meter radius” “o-okay” dammit why do I have to be obedient to a guy like him dammit. “I shall be taking my leave now, Supernatural Contract Entity: 5045 **{Devil Carriage }** ” as he said that a carriage pulled by headless horses and a man on the carriage with no head arrived _“Your Lift Is Here Master”_ “Thank you, I hope we never meet again” He said as he climbed up onto the carriage,  
  
“What was that…” I don’t know what that creature was but it easily rivaled my whole peerage, and those dolls could easily defeat me.. I need to tell oni-sama about this, I need to get rid of him before he causes trouble to me.  
  
  
**-Time Skip- Location: Unknown POV Issei** **  
** **  
** They were slowly approaching a ‘abandoned’ mansion deep inside the dense and misty forest on the edge of kuoh “Thanks for the ride” _“No Problem Master”_ Said the headless driver as he disappeared at the same time I closed the book.  
  
I opened door of the mansion, and looked around the once run down mansion has returned back to its full glory a large chandelier and wooden staircase going upstairs on the left and a staircase going down on the left. Two corridors going left and right the walls were painted red and there were multiple rooms down on each side.  
He approached Ophis and asked her about Shirone  
  
“Ophis… how’s Shirone..?” she stood there looking at me “She, is fine” “Oh okay… i’m going to call everyone back, I have a feeling something big is going to happen soon, very soon” “I see, I shall go talk to Baka-red” “Okay by Ophis, be back before dinner: **  
** “Okay,” she said as she warped out  
  
*Sigh* Baka-red also known as the True Dragon Emperor or Great Red, as I call him Brother or Brother in law since i’m married to Ophis and he is my **[Rook]** and by the way if you haven't noticed Ophis is my **[Queen]** . Funny story the only reason they stopped fighting is because I told them to stop fighting, I mean… all I said was ‘Why don’t you guys just stop useless fights and just drop it? Ophis is going to come back every time, and Great Red is just going to be fighting back every time so it’s meaningless’ and for some reason they stopped fighting, I should call everyone now…  
  
“.... **(Telekinesis Call: Group B)** As I say that 6 magic circle apperers “Hello, Kunou, Le Fay, Kuroka, Vali, Valerie and Kiyome” a round of greeting follow the after my greeting, “I need you guys to come to my location via teleportation forget the respect of Devil’s shit I feel like something important is going to happen soon and I still need to find 14 members for my peerage, and before you say anything I can’t pick you guys because you’ll be in danger if your in a peerage and of course it’s inconvenient for you to be forced to do contracts, while me, my wife and my brother almost have unlimited energy” “we get that, and you told us that the day you got the pieces, but are you sure that you can find 14 members that hold large amount of energy?” Asked Vali. “True I probably won’t have a full set, but I think my bishop or my rook can be a Dragon” “oh which dragon are you thinking?” “...I don’t know. Only time will tell” “Issei-sama? How long are we going to be there in Kuoh?” asked Le Fay “well Le Fay you might want to bring your brother because you’re going to be living here from now on” “oh okay I’ll be there in a couple of days Issei-sama, I will be sending a bunch of Magic books… there is space for books right?” “Yes there are” “Okay I shall be off then, good night Issei-sama” “Night Le Fay” “Ise-chin nya~?” “What is it Kuroka?” “Ummm, is it okay if I bring my friend as well? His name is Bikou this generation’s monkey king nya” “....its fine, at least you made a friend” “Okay~~ bye nya~~” “Anyways I expect you to be here in the next week.” ”””You got it””””  
  
This week is going to be a long week…


	2. Chapter II - Season I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to deal with, a chapter per day so, the schedule is random. 
> 
> sorry for the short chapter

**-Underworld-** ****  
“What is it that you want Rias-chan?” asked her brother Sirzeches  
“There is this youkai I want in my peerage, but this person stole her from me! I want you to get her from him!” she told her brother  
“...Why do you want her Rias-chan?” “Because she’s a nekoshou”  
“I’ll see what I can do, and Rias-chan, yoru engagement with Riser has speeded up to in the next 5 days” “WHAT? He can’t do that!” “I’m sorry but I can’t do anything”  
  
“I shall go speak to this person now, can you trace his aura Rias-chan?”  “I think I can… follow me”  
  
**-Overworld..? Human world-** ****  
“He’s on the edge of Kuoh...in that forest” “Lets go and talk to him shall we” the forest was really dense consisting of willow trees and thick fog which they could barely see anything, even fire magic is no use. They walked for about 10 minutes in the forest when they noticed something wrong,“Rias… we’ve been going in the same direction for the past 40 minutes,” “I thought you’ll notice earlier” said a hollow voice from above them “Who are you show your selves” and then a figure in black once again in a gothic style clothing jumps down one of the trees “Good Evening, I am Sunako Kirishiki(1) I am the head maid, I am ordered by master to bring you to the mansion, now please, follow me.” ****  
The two of them followed her through the trees for about 5 minutes before they reached a mansion that looked slightly run down, the glow from the window gave it a eerie feeling as she opened the gate they saw a figure looking out the second story window at the far left. As they walked to the front door it opened by it self (A.N cliche horror thing) as they walked in the head maid told them to wait at the couch.  
  
“Rias-chan, that girl… she holds high level of magic... she feels like a Dhampir” “I know the moment I sensed her she felt like Gasper, but stronger, I want her in my peerage!” “Rias-chan you can’t have everything you want”  
  
_Creeeeek_    
  
They looked to where the sound came from and went over to it, they walked towards a lounging area, there were red couches facing each other, but on the other couch there was a Dutch doll, with long silky dark blond hair going down, she was wearing a black dress. “Is that a doll?” “I think it is a doll oni-sama, but do you feel it too?” “Yes now that I realise it, this doll, this mansion has this dark feeling, a really dark feeling” “ _you are correct to assume that Mr.Lucifer, and Ms. Gremory”_ “Did that doll talk…?” “ _Yes, I did, my name is Marry (2) and I am the hostess of the house, as you can tell I am a cursed doll made in 1847”_  
  
“Cursed...doll…1847...Mary...Ah I remember now” “What did you remember Oni-sama? ” “This doll as she said is cursed and hold sentient and only wants to kill people with fear, she killed more quarter of the Europe's population before it was taken into the hands of the angels and sealed it away… I remember Michael saying something was dangerous stolen from the Vatican, I don’t know why its here but I believe it’s your master that broke you out?”  
  
“ _Yes it is my master that broke me out, he does have a habit of bringing back cursed objects back to this mansion, this mansion is the home to the cursed and dangerous beings like me. He gave me a house to stay, after I was released.”_  
  
“How did he break you out of Vatican, I heard that you were sealed in a very secured vault, it’s impossible for even me to open it” “ _That is because master simply exploded the vault with high tier magic”_ “I see… so why aren't you killing people now…?” “ _I still do kill people, master made a deal with me that I only kill criminals, I am allowed to kill as much as I want as long as they did something bad”_ “Okay… when is your master coming down”  
  
“I’m right here”  
  
“Ah! greetings I am Sirzeches Lucifer. And this is my sister Rias Gremory” Issei looks at them with a black expression until he introduces himself “Good evening I am, Issei Lilith Gehenna Hyoudou the master of the mansion, what pleasure do I own the visit from the current maou to my humble home” he say emphasising on the word ‘pleasure’ as he sits down on the right side of Mary as he hung his left arm over the doll’s shoulder.  
  
“We are here to talk about one of your friends, joining my sister’s peerage.” there was a 5 second log silence, Issei’s eyes became ice cold and said “Do you think i’ll give her to you? Do you think I trust you devils? There’s a reason why your called devils, you creatures are made of greed do you think I don’t know that? all she cares is having a powerful peerage, so let this be a warning if you devils bring anything about taking away a friend of mine I will unleash 666 in the underworld and turn it into a dystopia” “666! You wouldn’t dare, that beast was sealed by god himself” “I could if I wanted to, now unless you want to take the risk, get out I had enough with devils for one day.” “Don’t you dare talk to Onii-sama like that!” Rias yelled at him “Rias enough, we are in his house, he can tell us when to leave.” Sirzeches responded. “Well then goodbye, as I said last time Rias Gremory I hope we never meet again” he finished as they disappeared into a magic circle.      
  
Fuck this… I need some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years,
> 
> By the way Sirzeches actually knows Issei vice versa they just act like they don't (Explanation will be in order next chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> Done! Review! Comment! Moo!


End file.
